Kissing You
by batcat4eternity
Summary: One is here to Destroy. One is here to Save. What will happen?
1. Kissing You Intro

**KISSING YOU**

_Riku never had the easy life. He never had close friends, never knew love, and did not desire to know so, especially his neighbor across the hall of his apartment…_

_Sora remains happy with his girlfriend, friends, and family. Nothing can ever change that for him… can it?_

_**One is here to Destroy. One is here to Save. What will happen?**_

This story is a yaoi paring between Riku & Sora. Most likely it will be rated M for later chapters (Male/Male Sexual Content for sure). There will be some character cross over from other recognizable mangas & animes. ^__^

There will be some uncomfortable subject matter that will come up, including bad language (the word will be offensive). I won't use it until it is absolutely necessary later on in this story, but it is the world we live in where people who uses those words that exists, sadly. If you don't like reading this, turn around and find another story that suits your approval. Nevertheless, for those who enter into my crazy world in my mind, here you are!

Enjoy :D


	2. Comfort

**KISSING YOU**

He waited outside as he flipped his keys in his hands. He left his life, or say, his old life, in exchange for the unknown. He did not regret it one single bit. His ocean blue eyes filled with longing as the guy stepped outside of the café with two drinks in his hands. His deep neon green eyes sparkled with life as he looked at his lover. He had a cool aura to his demeanor. He looked at his lover, that man, that beautiful delicate man, who reflected love itself… The man was grateful to God. His lover had such a tremendous beautiful heart. He still could not fathom how this tender spirit left pretty much everything for him. He wondered about his decision, his choice, as he kissed the brunette beauty on his lips.

Did he regret his decision? He did tend to worry, as the brunette soothed his shimmering silver hair with his hand. The brunette looked at this gorgeous man, this strong man, who was always a hard ass; manage to have such a tender soul. He did not count on falling in love with him, at all. He remembers how he first seen him. He absolutely hated him. Both him and his former girlfriend, who was appalled at him and his orientation… until one night, it changed his perspective. He looked at his eyes, traveling to his body as he felt relief in his soul. Thank God he did not lose him. He would have lost him forever. The brunette looked up at the silver haired beauty. Its amazing how two people, who repealed each other, eventually found themselves in each other…

The brunette took his drink and sipped it. His lover moved in front of him as he laid his drink on top of the car. It was freezing, but that did not bother the men. They both wore short sleeve shirts. The brunette wore black as the silver haired wore a dark gray. Both of them wore dark blue hue jeans and Adidas sneakers. Some girls on the streets who passed by them would have attacked with hunger. They were saddened at the fact that they could never be romantically involved with either of men, for they were locked in an embrace around each other. Sighing, they let them be…The brunette leaned on the car, drinking his hot sweet drink in one hand while he embraced his lover's body close around the waist. The silver haired beauty leaned on his lover as he linked both of his hands behind his lover's lower back. Any other time, he would be worried. Any other time, he would have run away. Every single time before now, he would break into pieces inside. But at this moment, he held on close, and intends to never let his soul mate go. "Where do we go from here?" He whispered as the brunette breathed in and held him close. He sipped his drink, feeling the warmth run down inside him as he closed his eyes. Holding the drink carefully in his hand, he wrapped both arms around his boyfriend. They remained hugging each other. Some onlookers glimpsed at them, but they kept right on walking. They could care less. "I don't know." He confessed. The silver haired shuts his eyes and holds him closer to him. "Sora…" He whispered as Sora shuts eyes closed again. "I am so happy right now." He confessed. Sora softly smiled, truly feeling relieved at his decision. "Me too Riku…" He whispered. His bangs were longer past his face. They fell as he leaned his head down on his lover's neck. Riku turned his face to his cheek and kissed it softly. "I love you." He whispered as Sora breathed softly. He opened his eyes as he grasped his mid back and looked at his green hues. "Forever…" He whispered. Riku looked in his ocean blue eyes. Riku, who is usually serious, genuinely smiled as his boyfriend leaned to kiss his lips. He shuts his eyes, relief engulfing him as they intertwined their hands together. He parted his lips at his boyfriend's request, who insisted to be inside of him. The brunette moved in his lips, touching his tongue and caressed it with his. Sora would kiss him forever. The brunette moved his hand to his hair and grasped it softly. Riku softly frowned with desire. It was an incredible feeling.

The wind picked up colder. The guys released their lips from each other and nuzzled their noses. Riku was a bit taller than Sora, but he felt secured in his embrace, and for the first time loved. He kind of felt bad for his lover's former girlfriend… kind of. But he was thankful Sora chose him.

His boyfriend felt his keys move from his fingers as he tightens them. "Let's go." Sora said as he got his drink. Riku moved to the left side and got in the car. The silver haired gasped and got out of the car, remembering he left his drink on top of the car. Sora laughs as Riku hushed him. "Leave me alone!" He said as his boyfriend stuck out his tongue and smiled through his teeth. "Nah-hum, you are too cute." He flirted with him as Riku blushed and drank his drink. Good! It was still hot. He did not regret hugging his lover, who looked at him with an indescribable emotion. It was sense of miracle. Sora breathed and put his drink in the holder next to Riku. He turned the ignition as the car started. He took Riku's free hand and looked ahead as they drove off. It was freezing cold outside, but they were just fine. Riku smiled as he looked at the front of the road and drank with serene peace in his mind. Both of them are twenty. Sora observed him when he could, but focused on the road as he held his boyfriend's hand. Boyfriend… who would have known life was going to throw him a curve ball. So unexpected… yet, so right… He briefly thought of his family as he securely held Riku's hand. His family fought him. His friends fought him. His former girlfriend… so weird to say that now… pretty much try to destroy him for considering it. He cried in his past for being disowned, out casted, and never to be acknowledged. Now that he had his guy, he would give it up for him, all of him… Sora breathed as Riku turned on their CD and played their song, "Not Now but Soon" by Imogene Heap. Sora smiled as Riku soothed his hair with his hand, soothing his ear and then his neck. He took Sora's hand and kissed it softly. He held it as he drank his cup with his other hand. The silver haired was ready to look ahead as Sora breathed at his new life. He looked at the cloudy sky move slowly as road remains long ahead. It was inviting. The wind blew hard as he reminisce his past…

Flashback to Graduation:

Sora and Kairi graduated with their friend in high school. His parent smiled wide as Hayner, Olette, Seifer, Namine, Leon, Cloud, Usagi, Seiya, Zero, Kaname, Ruka and Yuuki laughed hard as they took their group picture. "Smile kids!" Sora's mom spoke as he put his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. Kairi smiles wide as her baby blues sparkled. Seiya and Usagi kiss each other as Hayner and Seifer mimic being big wrestlers, flexing their muscles. Olette gives a peace sign as Zero acts cool. Kaname and Yuuki laugh, holding each other as they face the camera. Ruka puts a soft smile as she covers a bit behind Yuuki.

Snap!

"Okay, Ruka stop hiding, one more time kids!" She said, though all of them are young adults. She starts to tear up as dad laughs. "Smile!" Ruka sighs as Yuuki reluctantly pulls her and holds her in an embrace. Kairi holds Sora's hand tight as he whispered to her. "Meet me tonight." He said as Kairi breathed. "Hai… will do." She said with tenderness.

Snap!

"Perfect! Oh my goodness I am so proud of my babies…" She said as she bawls. Sora sighed and goes up to his mom, embracing her tight as his dad smiles with tears in his eyes. "We are so proud to call you our son." His dad whispered as Sora shuts his eyes and smiles. "I am so lucky to have you guys in my life." He said as his mom kissed his cheek. She went to Kairi, who embraced her immediately. "Mom…" She said with a smile and held her. "We already consider you our daughter baby!" She said as she looked at Sora warmly. The father nods in agreement. "That's right. After college, we are all agreeing to have a wedding!" He said. "Not so soon!" Kairi's dad joked and pretended to cry as he and Kairi's mom joins them. He smiled and hugs Kairi, picking her up in a hug as she laughs. He winks at Sora and ruffles his hair. Sora hugs Kairi's mom, who embraced him wholeheartedly. Kairi's dad spoke up. "I am taking you kids out! Ready Spellman?" He said to Sora's parents. Sora's dad smiles wide. "Put it there Heartly!" He said and man-hugged her dad with pride…The mom hugged each other as they both cried. The kids yelled as Sora and Kairi held hands, throwing their hats up in the air with everyone one. Everybody screamed with laughter as they felt accomplished.

The teenagers ran outside as parents went to the cars. Horns were beeped hard, repeatedly over and over… Seiya carried Usagi, who was laughing hard as their parents jumped up and down with her brother and their friends. Yuuki and Kaname hugged as Ruka and Zero tagged behind. They smiled in appreciation that school was over. Olette, Hayner, Seifer, Namine, and Leon cheers in a circle as Leon shakes a can of soda and splashes Hayner in the face… Hayner pushed him hard as everyone laughed and chased him. Everyone was oblivious in their own bubble as Sora and Kairi were alone with each other to the side. Kairi breathed as Sora took her in his arms and kissed her lovingly on the lips. She closed her eyes as their friends wooed along with their parents. Sora blushed but kissed her as Kairi blushed hard, but ended the kiss with embarrassment. "Shut up!" She said in laughter as Sora smiled and held her. "Common Sora!" His parents shouted as Kairi's parents waived with them. Kairi nods and pulls Sora to them. He smiled at his family and her family. He felt comfort with her as she looked at him and smiled as they ran. Sora laughs as his friends cheers "Congratulations, Class of 2000!!!!" as horns beeps hard all over. The school staff smiles with pride as his girlfriend runs with him. "I can't wait to start our life." She whispered as Sora breathes and smiles. "That is right, roommate!" He said as she smiles. "College is going to be awesome!" He said as she ran with him. The air of change was present for sure… Sora remained running with Kairi in his hand. An unknown fate was coming… it was a matter time to realize that not everything goes as planned.

College:

Meanwhile, a silver haired teen moved his stuff across the hallway of the apartment. Co-Ed College was okay. His grades were passable, but he could do without school. He only went to get out of his parents house. He never had support system. He breathes as he moved his last box. His landlord comes to knock on the door. "Come in." He said as his landlord smiles. "Hi Riku, I am Aerith. If you need anything, our office is downstairs. Oh, we also have new tenants across from you. It's great; it's like a new day for everyone!" She said with a warm smile as she leaves. Riku breathes and grins with tightness. "Perfect." He said. New people were never a problem to him… His only problem was being new to people himself. He had horrible experiences and trusted no one. He breathed as he looked at the room across the hallway at the apartment's door. He looks at it for a while. "Maybe it will be different." He said as he chuckles in disbelief and goes to his door. "Who the fuck am I kidding…" Riku whispered and slammed his door shut. He stood there with his back on the door. He was so used to routine. A change was definitely coming… it was a matter of him realizing it that it was coming for him.

Aerith plays music on her CD player as she typed on her computer. "Clear the Area" fills the mood of the room as she writes...

It was like time slowed around. Riku walked outside. He felt in a daze as he saw a couple sucking on each other's faces. He numbs himself when it comes to this sight… every single time. Their friends were chatting as he kept his eyes ahead. He did notice the brunette guy. He could not see his eyes, but Riku saw how the guy's hair was straight and short. He had bangs over his forehead. His body was extremely toned. Sora was just a little bit shorter than him. He looked classy. The silver haired guy lifted his chin as he walked without making eye contact. The guy kissing the girl was walking on the end of the group. She released his lips as she looked down and smiled. Sora looked ahead as he walked with his arm around Kairi. Her friend on her other side held her elbow as they were about to speak to each other. Sora walked past the guy with the others. Electricity silently currents through both their bodies as they walked, turning to look at each other as they walked… Riku stared at the brunette, who looked at him with those ocean blue eyes. He breathed silently as he turned to face ahead as he walked.

The silver hair beauty walked without turning back around. His body was toned, slender, and he was just a bit taller than him. His hair shimmered silver, tied back in a pony tail with his bangs lying across over his forehead, swept to the side. Those neon indigo green hues… he couldn't get him out of his head. Trying to explain his attraction to the stranger, Sora states in his mind that he is an individual who is simply made with nice features. He probably is an actor, model, who knows… He breathed steadily, ignoring his heart beating as his girlfriend nudged him. "Huh?" He said as he looked at the red head. "What are you looking at?" She said as she curiously looked at Riku walking far off by now. "Cute guy!" A girl in their group yowls as Seifer smirks. "Extremely… girly…" He whispered as the group chuckles. "I don't know why he dresses like that, seriously." A man retorts as a girl laughs hard. "I think it's because he is metro sexual… you heard of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy, men are dressing better." She talks on as Kairi whispers to Sora. "I cannot wait to move into our home." She sighs as Sora smiles and holds her tight. "Me too…" He whispers. He felt happy. This felt right. This felt just as it was planned. For now, that is all that mattered in life, right?


	3. Disgrace

**DISGRACE**

**(This is Rated M for Language and Masturbation)**

Kairi put some lavender around the apartment. The door opened, and Sora walked in with heavy boxes loaded in his arms. He shuts the door with his foot, kicking it backwards as it slammed hard. His high school sweetheart started to giggle as he laid the box down. She blushed and giggles as his ocean blue eyes glints with mischief. "What are you laughing at Kairi?" He said as he crouched down a bit. "Stop it, NO!" She screams as he chases her around the apartment. He runs as she disappears down the hall and laughs hard. The door slams as he slams the door and batters it, making her laugh very hard. Time passes as he catches up to her. He slams her to the sofa as she falls back. They slip and land on the floor hard. "Ouch you bastard…!" She laughs as he tickles her. He laughs hard as she shuts her eyes, her face turns red. "Damn you bastard…" She giggles softly as he kissed her lips. They stop and kiss for a while. His tongue enters her lips as she tastes him. She embraced his neck, which is a little sweaty. She stretched her fingers and rubs the sweat on his shirt as she whispers. "You need to shower baby." She whispers as he moans, slipping his hand up her thigh. She giggles loud as he licks her lips and kisses her neck. "SORA…!" She screams as he moans loud. Several knocks banged on their door. They paused in confusion as they looked at their door. Who would be knocking at this time? Kairi smirks as Sora tickles her. "Shush you are going to disturb people." He teases her as he tickles her. She smacks him hard on the shoulder as he lifts her shirt and blows on her stomach. She laughs hard as he licks her skin. Another knock banged really hard on the door, shaking the door a bit. Sora stops and frowns as Kairi covers her mouth. She calms down from the tickles and sighs. "Probably some grouchy neighbor…" She whispers. Sora glares at the door and gets up. "Don't say anything." She said as Sora soothes her head. "No worries, I am just going to apologize." He said as he walks out. Kairi sighs, gets up, and goes into the kitchen.

Riku stared at the TV for a long time, watching Mary Tyler Moore shows. His apartment is a mess. His bed is unmade, the dishes are in the sink, and a treadmill lies in the middle of the living room. He drinks his 3rd can of Corona, still sober enough to keep alert for any interruptions. The past hour it's been nothing but noise from those new people across the hall. Sure those people might be together; he did not give a fuck, nor did not need to hear their love noises. It was 1am at night. He had to get up at 6am for school. He hated school and putting up with any shit makes it no better. The only reason why he accepted to come was due to his parents, or he would like to say his parents. His real reason is his ex-boyfriend. He has not spoken to his parents since the age of 14, who removed him from their lives. He did not really want to tell them he was gay before he annulled from them, but after his bitch of a mother barged into his room one day, and found men magazines along the floor, he was hazed by his father, along with the rest of his family. No longer was he going to be welcomed.

Flashback~

"No son of mine is going to be a faggot. Get out of my house!" His father words echoed in his head. At age 15, he annulled from his parents. He worked in a café after school, serving coffee. On the side, he became a companion to some older men. They never had sex with him, but they would pay him to keep them company. That is how he met Xehanort. That man was 21 years old at the time. Yes, he was 6 years older than him, but he did not care. For 4 years, he became close to the man. He breathed in silence as he thought of Xehanort. That man was his first boyfriend, and was the first person he lost his virginity to at age 16. He though he would be with him forever. Unfortunately, he caught him in bed at a friend's house with their great friend Saix. For the past few years in high school, they have been seeing each other behind his back. "Dude… I know we had something for a while… but I don't feel connected with you anymore. Just because I was your first guy… does not mean that I am tied to you." He remembered the look in his ex-boyfriend's eyes as he stood in front of Saix, who looked down. Their friend, or his former friend, never met his eyes. Instead of an apology, he casted him away… Riku, 17 years, had tears in his eyes as he stayed at the door by his first former lover. "But…" His voice would whisper as Xehanort shook his head. "Riku... just go on with your life. I choose Saix now." He said. Since then, his heart turned cold. Neither of them, meaning neither of them, stood by him. He finished home school and applied for college. Due to low income, he was approved for a pell grant. He hated school, but did not believe in minimum wage. He decided to go to college, and try to find out his life.

Flashforward~

Riku is now 18 years old. He stood there as his DVD of the Golden Girls played. He could of watched cable, if he had any, but they don't play classics like they use to. Riku breathes as his eyes burn. He looked at the clock, and rubs his eyes in disbelief. It was 2am in the morning.

BANG!

A continuous knock rattled his door. Riku turns to look at the door as he frowns. "What the fuck." He said as he got up and walked to the door. He was still sober, but dead tired, and did not have a sunny side to be greeting people at 2am in the morning. He opened the door. "The fuck do you want." He said as he paused at the ocean blue eyes looking back at him. The two looked at each other as the guy noticed the green eyed beauty before him. For a moment, there was silence. Suddenly, a glare crosses those beautiful ocean blue hues. "… Did you bang on our door earlier?" Sora asked calmly as Riku looked at him and crossed his arms. "Yeah I did." He said. Sora looks at him and chuckles as he looks on the floor, cracking his fingers before he looks at his neighbor in the eyes. Riku shuddered at the way this dude looked. He looked angry… and sexy. But his anger is what clouded his mind. Riku looks at him, a glare forming in his eyes. Two can play at this game. Sora goes to his face. "First of all, this is not your building. This belongs to the school. Me and my girlfriend pay rent just like you, possibly more than you, for you to be fucking around with our door. We don't get in your business, so do us a favor, and do yourself a favor. Don't knock on our fucking door anymore. Otherwise, if you do, I will knock on yours harder. Do you understand me?" He threatened as Riku stares at him dumbfounded. Sora cracked his knuckles and smiles, glint crossing his eyes as he turns and goes to his apartment door. "You both shut the fuck up, and I won't knock on your door. So if you don't want to hear any banging again, don't fucking bang your noises at 1 in the morning while the rest of us are trying to sleep." His voice was stone as Sora turned and looked at him in disbelief. "What the fuck did you say-" Sora sneers as Riku steps out of his door. Kairi goes out and holds her boyfriend's arm, which was tensed. She looked at Riku with calmness. "Sorry to disturb you sir, we did not mean it. Sora, common baby…" She whispers as Sora breathes. He glares at Riku, who looks at him with the same stigma, and touched her soft skin. "Okay baby, for you I will." He said as he turns with her. A pang of discomfort crossed Riku's chest as he stared at the two. This sincerely bothered him. What was up with that? She goes inside as he was about to close the door. Riku turns and goes in his apartment. But just before he closes, he hears his voice. "If you touch our door again, there will be trouble." He said and slams the door. His girlfriend is heard shushing him. Soft kisses followed afterwards.

He stared at his neighbor's apartment. His nostrils flare a bit as his pupil dilates. He shuts his eyes and slams his door.

Sora soothes Kairi as she falls asleep on the bed with him. He ponders on the neighbor. Why did it have to be an asshole? He really wanted peace around the environment. He was so grateful for Kairi. She kept him in track when he would falter. He sighs as he shuts his eyes, trying to drift off that unpleasant greeting. "What a way to start the New Year…" He whispers to himself. Sora softly opens his eyes and keeps his hands around his girlfriend. However, subconsciously his skin below throbbed slightly as he thought of that silver haired guy.

Riku keeps his eyes shut as he kept tossing and turning. He never had a good night sleep. He always slept for less than four hours. It was the curse of the insomniac. Tonight's episode did not make it easier for him. His legs would tingle every time, keeping him awake. He needed to exercise. Sometimes school got in the way. He really hated school. Riku will never get tired of saying it. He got up and turned on the treadmill. Working out always made him feel good.

He put on his I pod and started to run. He ran for a good while. The sweat dripped down his forehead as his heart thumped hard. His breath was rapid as he ran faster. It was getting easier to be numb. He still has a lot of anger. No one in this world could be angrier than he is. His tight muscles glistened in the dark as he breathed. Softly, he ended his workout. He breathed hard as he sighed in tiredness. He walked to the sofa and slammed his knee on the recliner. "FUCK that hurts." He whispers and plops down on the couch. He grabbed a Corona can on the floor and opened it. He gulped the cool beer in his mouth and swirled around his tongue. He really hated the taste, but it numbs the pain inside a bit. Riku opens his neon green indigo hues. He looked around his apartment. Clothes, cans, books, paper, Kenneth Cole, and the treadmill surrounded his apartment. "I need to fucking clean…" He whispers and squeezed the metal to a ball. He tossed it on the floor and laid his head back. His I pod still plaid in his ear. He was listening to Paprika Meditation. He breathes as he looks at the ceiling. He thought of nothing as his body tingles to relaxation. Working out relaxed him. It soothed him, and made his head straight. It also helped him sleep when he couldn't. He put it off since he moved away from home. One thing he owns is his car. No matter what, that baby will go with him wherever he goes.

He looks at the window and felt stuffy. He got up, forcing himself to move to the window, and opened the glass open. A cool breeze entered as he smiled. "Oh fuckness yes…" He groans and smiles. Riku never showed his smile to anyone, ever. It was a rare thing that he even smiled himself. Yes, the summer was sticky, but once in a while that cool breeze would bring him to life. His eyes sparkled with life as he opened them. The town looks beautiful at night, with no one on the road especially. "Why can't it always be like this?" He whispers. Riku's hair blew in the wind, away from his face as he opens his eyes. He never acknowledged it to himself, but others would see him so beautiful. His silver hair moved around his shoulder and lower mid back. His bangs moved to the side and back, away from his face as the air brushed in. Riku smiled and laughs softly. "I love you…" He whispers to the wind. It is the only thing he loves. Riku felt the breeze move away and he sighed in defeat. "Even if you leave me over and over again…" He said in anger and walked back to the sofa.

His knee hit the recliner as he groans in pain, not bothering to touch his knee as he lands on the couch. He lays for a while and turns to face the ceiling. Air moves in as his arousal got firm a bit. Working out, and the air, always brushed sensations on his skin. He looked at the ceiling. His neon green hues darkened a bit as his hand slides in his boxers. Riku keeps his eyes as the air swirls in the room. His arousal throbbed at the contact of his skin. He tightens his hand around it and a breath escapes his luscious lips. His eyes glaze a bit as he pulls himself a bit, away from his body, and back down. He shudders at the sensation as he frowns in pleasure. He would think of random guys he would see in his magazines, celebrities, etc… He would only think of random guys though. Never of him… He was wounded by him too much. He pictured blond guys with light eyes… River Phoenix, Jonathan Ryce Meyers; eventually as the night engulfed him, he pictured Elijah Wood, Johnny Depp, Kellen Lutz… that guy could dye his air either way, he still looked hot. Riku shuts his eyes as he was reaching his peak. His muscles tightened a bit as he breathes hard, but keeps his voice down as he worked on himself. Eventually, he opened his eyes, thinking of only a single guy as he raked his hands in the brunette waves. The vision overtook him.

He bit his lip as he raked his hands on the soft but firm skin of the brunette's back, scratching it as sucked the brunette below. "Ugh…" The brunette in his vision cries out while he slowly, but firmly pumps Riku's mouth. He releases the guy and pumps him hard with his hand. This guy in his mind was new. He did not see his face, but he loved the way the guy moans at his touch. The guy shudders as his seed spilt on Riku's bed. "Ah…" A lick moved out on the guy's soft lips. His tongue aimed towards Riku as his lover held him around the waist, licking his tongue. The guy smiles as Riku inserts himself in his lover's derriere. The guy's plump cheeks quivered as his lover grabbed him hard and rammed him hard. The guy laid his hand on the wall as his erection formed again in front of him. Riku noticed this as he kept his arms around the guy's waist in front of him. He pumped his derriere hard until he came inside of his hot walls. The guy felt his lover's seed and his own seed erupted out of him in front once more. Riku grabbed his lover's arousal and squeezed it, making the guy groan so crazily. He chuckles as his lover whispers to him. After a while of torturing pleasure, he breathes with him. "You are mean…" He said in a smooth voice. "I like to be bad." The silver haired beauty said as the brunette breathed hard, catching his breath with him. The guy held his hands and shook his head. "Actually, you want a guy to be bad to you." He whispered as Riku shook his head. His lover nods his head. "Yes you do, you want me to be bad to you. You won't let me though." He whispers as Riku pursed his lips, thinking about Xehanort. "I want to be bad for once." He whispers as the guy looks at him and smiles. "Okay, when you are ready, you will allow me to control you in return." He said and smiles. Riku looked at his eyes, turning from a pale gray to a light blue. Riku smiles and paused in confusion as the brunette's eyes turned into the ocean blue that Riku disliked… or supposed to dislike. He recognized his neighbor. "Fuck…" Riku whispers as his smile falters. The guy smiles with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Bang on me hard, I will bang on you harder." He whispers and kissed Riku on the lips as their eyes locked on each other.

Back to earth, his seed shut out onto his boxers as he groans involuntarily. "Oh Fuck…" Riku whispers in disbelief while his back lies on the sofa. He moved his hand out and looked at his boxers below, stained with his juices. Riku frowns and shuts his eyes. His neighbor tripped him out for sure. Riku shudders as his remaining juices erupts the last drop. "Fuck I am a sick fuck…" The silver haired beauty whispers in disbelief. He immediately got up and ran to his shower. He scrubs to remove any incident of his dream with that bitch of a neighbor.


	4. xoxox

My Loves xoxoxoxox *embracing you*

It appears that I may have abandon you… trust me when I say that I have not. I am financially doing better (coming from months at the time I lived in the car and slept on a couch, depending on minimum wage temp job along with no internet access *shaking head in laughter* sigh). I moved into my place with my good friend and have several higher paying jobs. It's been a journey, for I have been punched in the face by circumstances throughout this year. Luckily, I am spiritually grounded and manifested like crazy: that I have my own room, car, money, and doing what I love for a living. Thank my Angel, it all came to pass. I am much better!

I give thanks and greatness to Jesus, for he pulled me out of my hell and right into heaven. With that said, I have juiciness to pour onto you very soon

Fireflies, Lovely, Kissing You, & Innocence are heating up in my fingers now that the internet is back in my possession. I hope to God you guys are still with me, forgive me for taking so long. But as I said, I will continue to write. I intend to keep my promise xoxoxo

I love you, and stay tuned. It's going to get insane… ;D

Jane to aishiteru!

~batcat4eternity


End file.
